


throw yourself

by fundipanda



Series: lands of the fallen [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Explosion, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), first post let's go, i'm bad at tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda
Summary: As Purpled was starting to help clean up the podium, Dream announces that the traitor is about to reveal themselves.And then, Purpled hears a very faint buzz behind him.A story in which if Purpled was the one to find the TnT instead of Niki.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz
Series: lands of the fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	throw yourself

_"Hey, Punz?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I... found something while inspecting Manberg earlier today."_

_"Wha-"_

_A faint yell sounds out as Purpled hears a call for help._

_"Sorry, I hafta go now... I'll talk to you later!"_

_"Ok, kiddo. See ya."_

* * *

Purpled shuts his eyes for a second, hearing about Wilbur droning on and on, and then Tommy talking about the discs and whatnot, and then Tubbo being declared president.

"Firstly, I think we should get rid of the festival decor, shall we? It's making me a little uncomfortable, don't you think?"

The crowd erupts into cheers, pulling out axes and pickaxes for cleanup duty, and cheerfully clearing anything reminding them of Manberg's tyrannical rule.

As Wilbur slowly walks away from the group, behind a mountain _(Purpled didn't question it)._ he grabs Punz and starts clearing part of the podium, and starts some idle chatter.

"So, how do you think Tubbo's going to handle being president?"

"Oh..." Punz starts, a little sheepishly, "I really like the new guy but he seems a little... how do you call it... irresponsible?"

"Irresponsible? As if, he was Schlatt's right-hand man at one point."

"Well he doesn't seem to be handling it as well. He seems to be nervous."

"Well, we all can't be as bold as you."

Punz bursts into laughter as Purpled joins in, liking the ease of tension.

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement!" Dream calls, which attracts everyone's attention.

"I believe the traitor..." He starts, earning some gasps, "has revealed himself at this point."

As everyone looks around, they realize the only individual to not be present (with the exception of George, he took a vacation when this happened) was Wilbur.

Purpled doesn't pay any attention, only motioning to Punz.

"Hey, here's what I was gonna tell you earlier about."

"Huh-?" Punz spatters out as he sees a wall of TnT behind what Purpled mined out of the podium.

"There's no way he wou-" He starts before hearing a faint buzz.

As everyone's attention is brought to the podium, the TnT turns white.

Like someone lit it.

As the crowd starts to evacuate, Punz stares, before starting to run.

And then realizes Purpled is stunned in shock.

As a last resort, Punz throws himself in front of Purpled, and tries to shield him to the best of his ability.

A ring in Purpled's ear makes him realize that he didn't die.

He didn't die! How did he not die...?

Purpled glances at the direction of the podium, and then realized a familiar individual got caught in the explosion.

"Punz!"

As he, along with Niki, run towards where Punz previously stood, maniacal laughter rings out, before suddenly stopping when everyone sees the sight.

Dream didn't want the chaos to lead to death.

"Punz.. please-" Purpled tries to start before being interrupted by a coughing from the man on the ground.

"Uhhhhhh... wh-" Punz tries to say before coughing up ash.

"Please don't die on me, please-!" Purpled starts, Niki trying to get a healing potion out of her bag before realizing she dropped the potions during the explosion.

"It's alright, k-" Punz says before coughing, "kiddo. It's gonna be alright."

"No, it's not gonna be alright! No, no... nonono, I should have a potion somewhere-"

"It's fine, kid. I... I love you kiddo."

"Punz, please-!"

"Tell the others it wasn't their fault, o-..."

Punz's body drains of life, laying limp next to Purpled and Niki, with Dream having a health potion right there.

His breath hitches as he sees the sight.

His breath hitches as he sees the sight.

Her breath hitches as he sees the sight.

The sight ends in a stained purple fabric.


End file.
